


A New Kind of Dancing

by Livinginfictions



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Rose is Sexy, The Doctor is Helpless, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinginfictions/pseuds/Livinginfictions
Summary: Something about this club was different. Maybe it was just them.





	A New Kind of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can guess the song I was inspired by.

They’d been to many clubs on many planets, but nothing had ever felt like this. Whether it was the atmosphere of the crowded dance floor, the skin tight jeans Rose had somehow managed to get on, the fire in her eyes when she glanced back at him over her shoulder, or some combination of all three, the Doctor was losing his self control shred by shred.

She knew he didn’t dance, but what she looked like she was asking him to do didn’t seem like dancing. An earth song was playing, something from the early 2010’s by the sound of it, and each time the singer requested it, Rose shook her hips from side to side in perfect rhythm. Each movement left the Doctor out of breath with his eyes glued to the back pockets of her jeans.

Before any of his usual reminders and warnings could enter his mind, the Doctor slid through the crowd to stand behind her. Rose barely even noticed he was there, so lost in the music was she, and the Doctor was happy to stand and enjoy the friction of her pushing back against him as though he were nothing but a column for her to dance around. When her fingers reached over a shoulder to grasp the lapel of his leather jacket, he lifted his hands to her waist in encouragement.

Rose seemed to understand his unspoken enjoyment, but she had no response for him other than to bend slowly in half, bowing in obedience with the lyrics. The shift slid his hands down to her hips, and he only barely managed to control the urge to tuck them in her back pockets as he watched her dip down in front of him. When she came back up, the Doctor swept her hair to one side and ran his lips up her neck to her ear. This close, he could actually hear the tinkle of her laugh, and he couldn’t help smiling as well.

Wrapping an arm around a stomach blissfully bare for the sake of a short shirt, he tugged her back until she was pressed against him from thigh to head. To his pleasure, this didn’t impede Rose’s movements at all.

She leaned her head to the side in open invitation, and the Doctor took it, kissing a line down her neck this time, and across her shoulder. Really the only thing Rose’s shirt covered were her breasts, and while the Doctor cursed that very fact, he was happy to take advantage of all the other skin she’d left open to him. One hand stayed on her belly, stroking soft circles around her navel as she danced, and the other glided up and down her side and her arm, until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he touched her chin.

Immediately Rose turned to look at him and the flames had only grown hotter in her eyes. He was sure his own matched perfectly. Still unsure if this was a dream or not, the Doctor lowered his lips to meet hers.

Her lipgloss tasted like candy, but he quickly bypassed it in favour of the natural sweetness her tongue provided. There was no fighting for control of the kiss, only more dancing. Breathing calmly through their noses, the two explored and memorized every sensitive millimeter of each other’s mouths, and when the last notes of the song faded away, they nearly forgot to stop. He pulled away eventually, and somehow he was still breathless.

Smiling, the Doctor pressed his mouth to the shell of Rose’s ear, enjoying her shiver. “If this is what dancing is like now, I might just have to start again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after a Pandora jam session. For those of you who were guessing, the song is "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo. I know it's a weird song to picture the Ninth Doctor and Rose in, but Damn. I just had to.


End file.
